shadows_and_starlightfandomcom-20200216-history
Nora
Story So far Season 1 Nora (true name is Artin) is a former changeling sorcerer that joined the resistance shortly after the group infiltrated a party hosted the Day Court. While trying to leave the gathering, Nora came across the group fighting near the docks and tried to give some assistance. After the conflict ended she offered to help the group, hoping they will be her means of escape from the Spring Court. Because of her Spring Court attire and awkward behavior, the majority of the group were skeptical of her motives, particularly Rothius. Her obvious fear of the Night King, Narmun made her even more suspicious. Trying to keep her true identity a secret, Nora was reluctant to connect with others which quickly made a rift between her and the rest of the group. As the party traveled towards the Winter Court, Nora attempted to make contact with her bond mate about their current whereabouts. She discovered that the people that the party had been searching for (Robin, Asher, Ibeorn, and Mithriel) were fighting in a desert in the human realm. Relaying the information, without giving her bond mate's name, Nora attempted to convince the urgency of the mission the party was on. After reaching the Winter Court, Nora made several more attempts to contact her bond mate, gaining more and more information about the location and their current status. While traveling through the Winter Court, the party had the option to adopt baby griffins. Nora decided to adopt a raven/leopard griffin and named it Muninn. During this time, Septimus went out of his way to buy Nora more appropriate clothing. Nora became a little more relaxed around Septimus and promised him that although her actions do not warrant the party's trust, she is not their enemy. After several brief encounters, the party made their way to the southern mountain range, where a clan of star fey were hiding. While there, Nora learned of another person, Fomalhaut, was in a similar situation to her. It was at that moment that Nora decided to reveal everything but to whom? She decided to confront the one most suspicious of her actions, Rothius. Pulling aside Roth (as well as Fomalhaut), Nora told the truth to them, sparing no details about her motives or who she truly is. However, she ask the two of them not to reveal her identity until she learned the reason she had been brought back. After revealing the location of Asher's group, Nora also mentioned that the dark fox, Raemus, was also involved. This information was a shock to them and Rothius decided to delay his departure from the group. With the urgent news of Raemus, the party managed to teleport to the Veil, and quickly teleported to the human realm, not far from where Asher's party was located. With the help of Nilo, the group managed to quickly fly to their location, where they found a severely injured Asher. Nora managed to heal him a little but heard a familiar voice nearby to which she immediately rushed towards. It was then revealed that Nora's bond mate was Ibeorn, the Winter Prince. Even when the tensions were high and a potential fight was about to break out, the two refused to let each other go. As the hostility died down and the group traveled back to the Night Court, Nora made sure to inform Ibeorn not to reveal her identity quite yet. As they reached the Night Court and entered the Night palace, Nora's fears grew. Moments felt like an eternity to her as they reached the throne room and stood before the man Nora feared the most, the Night King. As the group discussed important matters (including a touching family reunion), the Night King turned his attention to Nora, revealing that he knew who she was and that Nora had been killed by him in the past. He revealed that he needed to speak with Nora alone but before anything else could be said or done, chaos erupted and the Day King appeared in the Night Palace. While rushing to fend off the intruder, Nora still feared what might happen if she revealed herself, causing her to be hesitant in acting against the Day King. After the Day King left, Narmun asked her to join him in his study but refusing to leave his side, Nora insisted that Ibeorn come with them. It was then when the three of them were alone that the Night King apologized for wrongly accusing Nora, resulting in her being tortured and executed centuries before. She also learned that it was Ibeorn that brought her back, by sacrificing one of the fish in Asher's pond, with permission from the Earth Mother. After the brief conversation with the Night King, Nora and Ibeorn spend approximately three days together in Iberon's private chambers. When Nora emerged from the room, her appearance changed to her original form. Before V left, she asked Nora if she wanted Muninn to be trained along with the other griffins but Nora declined the offer. Between seasons, Nora agreed to get her original body back and decided to go back to her original name Artin Season 2 During the execution of Septimus' father, Artin spent most of the time hiding behind Ibeorn. The Winter King approached Artin after the execution to apologize for her own execution to which she accepted. Before the party traveled to the Hidden Court, Artin was given two items, a Silver Star of Luck from Ibeorn and a Cloak of the First Snow from the Night and Winter Kings. The party dragged a reluctant Artin away from Ibeorn and onto the ship. While traveling, Artin began fishing and managed to catch a stingray. A crew member, Marth, joined her and warned Artin about using potatoes since kelpies are attracted to them. Artin throws a potato overboard, which enticed a large kelpie and the even bigger dragon following behind. Septimus managed to throw another potato further away from the ship, averting a potential crisis. War with the Humans Around 500 years before the events of the campaign, Artin was originally a young court mage, married to the winter prince, Ibeorn. At the time she was considered a prodigy, being one of the youngest to take the position as court mage. With her high status within the court, Artin had access to sensitive documents. Due to events unknown to her at the time, documents that were in her possession had gone missing and ended up in human hands. The humans used the information found in the documents and kidnapped Narmun and Seriellus' (Ibeorn's sister) son, killing him. This enraged both the Night and Winter courts and they soon found evidence convicting Artin of treason. She was tortured and executed near the end of the war. After Reincarnation Artin awoke approximately a year before the campaign started. She discovered that she was no longer a true fey but a changeling. She spent the first several months in a daze, not entirely sure who or what she was. She was eventually found by Spring Court Sentinels and was taken to the Spring Court, where they made her work as a servant within the spring palace. She was forced to go to the Summer Court and serve those who were attending the gathering but Artin used the opportunity to escape.Category:Player Character Category:Spring Court Category:Resistance